Love At First Bite Akatsuki Kain OneShot
by Princess Jewels
Summary: So this is a Akatsuki Kain one-shot that I wrote. Hope you enjoy!


_**Jewels: I do not own Vampire Knight, but I do own the poem that is in this one-shot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Jewels…JEWELS!" My friend Akiko yelled.

I looked down from the tree that I was in and saw her looking up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"The Night Class is getting ready to leave their dorms," she said.

"That is absolutely wonderful," I said sarcastically, "Why don't you go and I'll stay up here in my tree and keep from being trampled by a mob of screaming and squealing fan girls."

"Your tree?" she said, "I don't see your name carved in it."

I pointed down and she saw that I had actually carved my own name into the tree. She ran off and I looked at back at my book. I liked sitting up in this tree, I had found it my first day at Cross Academy and it was a great place to read my book or just watch the sun go down.

"Oh Jewels!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked at saw Hanabusa Aido.

"Bang!" he said making his hand look like a gun and pointing it at me.

"I'm not going to faint like those other nit wits if that's what you're trying to get me to do," I said.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me all the girls love m except for you," he whined.

"Leave her alone Aido," Akatsuki Kain said putting his hand on his shoulder, "She obviously doesn't want to be bothered."

"That's normally why I sit up here," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry that he bothered you," Kain said.

"Yeah, whatever," I said putting my nose back in my book.

I waited till the Night Class was completely gone before I climbed down from the tree and headed to my dorm.

"HOW DO YOU DO IT?" Akiko asked ambushing me as soon as I walked into the dorm room.

"I've never done it before," I said.

"Ew not that," she said, "Both Kain and Aido talked to you, I saw it with my own eyes."

I just blinked. "I don't know," I said, "And I didn't want to be bothered in the first place."

Akiko passed out and I stepped over her and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

AKATSUKI'S POV

"It's just not fair," Hanabusa whined, "She's so pretty yet she won't faint for me."

"She's not like the others that's for sure," I said looking out the window.

"You like her," he said scooting next to me.

"Wha…what?" I asked caught a little off guard by my cousin's accusations.

"Well I don't see why not though, she does look quite yummy," he said, "You'd be quite lucky if you had all her blood all to yourself."

"I…I…," I stuttered.

"Though that's not what you would REALLY want from her am I right hmm?" he asked, "You can tell that she has wisdom beyond her years and beauty is just another perk."

"Um…oh geez it looks like I got that history question wrong," I said quickly grabbing my pencil and erasing something on the paper.

"Maybe you should ask Jewels if knows the answer," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"She's been sneaking into the back room of the library and looking at the books about vampires," he said, "She finds it all quite-."

"What did you just say?" Lord Kaname asked making Hanabusa jump.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Who is sneaking into the back room of the library?" Lord Kaname asked.

"Heh um…well Jewels Nakamura," Hanabusa said.

Lord Kaname left the room quickly and I hit Hanabusa with my notebook.

"IDIOT!" I yelled.

"Mr. Kain that is enough," the teacher said.

JEWELS'POV

I was in the middle of a very pleasant dream about walking on a long strip of beach when I was suddenly woken up.

BANG BANG

I sat up and looked around.

'_It's still dark out,'_ I thought.

BANG BANG

I got out of bed and went and answered the door and saw Headmaster Cross standing there with Lord Kaname.

"Headmaster Cross…Lord Kaname," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Headmaster Cross said.

"Now?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Um ok," I said grabbing my housecoat and slipping on some shoes.

-Headmaster Cross' Office-

"It's come to my attention that you have been reading the books in the back room of the library," Headmaster Cross said, "A room that is restricted to Day Class students."

I hung my head. "Yes sir," I said.

"Would you like to explain why you broke that rule?" he asked.

"I saw the librarian walk in there one day and I caught a glimpse of stacks of old books, and I asked her about it and she said I wouldn't be interested in such old books," I replied, "So one night I snuck in, when I found out that they were books about vampires and some even written by vampires I was so fascinated that I couldn't quit reading. I'm sorry headmaster, I understand if you want to send me home."

"Fascinated?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"Yes sir," I said, "Most people fear vampires, they do what they do to survive just like the rest of us. But what most people don't know is that they are also great writers and poets." I closed my eyes and searched my memory.

I wish for sun,  
but my world is dark.  
I long for love,  
but get no one to hold.  
Blood lust consumes me,  
and darkness surrounds me.  
An eternity of loneliness.  
(By: ME! Julianne 'Jewels' (It took me awhile but I came up with this :D))

"You remembered that?" Lord Kaname asked.

"Yes sir," I replied, "An others from this book of poetry…I'm really sorry Headmaster Cross."

"Have you told anyone?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"No," I said, "No one listens when I talk about what I read…so why bother talking about it."

"Hmm," Headmaster Cross said, "I don't know what to do really, you learned literature from being back there."

"Might I make a suggestion headmaster?" Lord Kaname asked.

"Well normally I wouldn't have you do that since you are also a student, but under the circumstances I think a suggestion could be possible," Headmaster Cross replied.

"She has not told anyone about the books which is very good so I suggest a light punishment," he said, "Nothing serious such as suspension."

"I know!" Headmaster Cross said suddenly, "There's some painting that needs to be done in the Night Class's dorm.

-Next Day-

"My room is down the hall third door on your left," Lord Kaname said, "Come knock if you need something."

He walked away and I picked up the roller and started painting.

"What do I smell?" someone said with a sleepy tone.

"I'm painting sorry someone didn't tell you," I said.

"JEWELS!"

Suddenly Aido was attached to my side. "Is this what they are making you do you poor thing, I am so sorry," he said.

"Why…are you sorry," I asked.

"Heh," he started letting go of me and backing away, "No reason…just seeing you do manual labor is so upsetting to me. Especially since…"

"Especially since what?" I asked.

"Heh…AKATSUKI!" he yelled before running back into his dorm room.

"What is all the yelling about…quit shoving," a shirtless and sleepy Kain said, "What is going on…Jewels."

"I'm sorry Jewels, I was talking and Lord Kaname over heard me, I didn't mean to get you in trouble," Aido whined, "Don't let her hurt me Akatsuki."

"You're fine Aido," I said, "This time."

"Thank you," Aido said before crawling to his room.

"Jewels," Kain said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Never mind," he replied.

"Whatever you say," I said.

-Later-

I stretched as I walked down the walkway away from the Night Class dorms.

'_Hmm…that was a long day,'_ I thought. I looked around. "Maybe I'll go to the lake for a little while before I go to my dorm," I said to myself. I walked down to the lake and when I walked past a bush I scratched my forearm on one of its branches. "Ow," I said looking at the slight trickle of blood.

"Did you hurt yourself?" someone asked.

I turned my head and saw Kain standing there.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just a scratch…nothing a band-aide can't fix."

"Let me see," he said.

"Its fine really," I said, "I've had worse."

He grabbed my arm and looked at it and his eyes turned red.

"You're a vampire," I said trying to stay calm.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said before licking the blood off my arm.

I just stood there. I was scared…I didn't know what to do. I admit I had really liked Kain for a long time and having him THIS close was nice. But he was also a vampire and that was frightening, yet fascinating and thrilling all at the same time.

"Ah," was all I managed to get out when I felt him bite into my arm and…I didn't feel pain I felt…I guess you could say ecstasy. I couldn't help but let out a moan once or twice because even though I knew that he was sucking my blood. It felt so good.

"What am I doing?" he asked after pulling his mouth away from my arm.

I opened my eyes and looked at my arm and put my hand over the bite mark. "I won't tell anyone," I said.

"They already know," he said looking back at the Night Class dorm, "I could have killed you." He walked back towards the woods and I ran after him.

"Kain stop," I said.

He did and he looked at me.

"Why didn't it hurt…when you were sucking my blood?" I asked, "All the books that I read that it's a numbing pain but…"

He looked away. "I don't know," he replied before walking away.

I plopped down and looked at the lake, I was confused and I was think that he was to.

ASKATSUKI'S POV

"Whose blood is it?" Lord Kaname asked when I walked into the Night Class dorm and he saw the blood on me.

"It's Jewels' isn't it?" Hanabusa asked.

"Her arm got scratched and I smelled the blood, and I couldn't help myself," I said.

"Is she alright?" Lord Kaname asked.

"It didn't hurt her," I replied, "That's never happened before."

"She is a truly extraordinary girl," Lord Kaname said, "She finds everything about vampires fascinating and she's even in love with one without knowing it."

There were several mummers from around the room.

"What?" I asked.

"You said that it didn't hurt her when you sucked her blood," Lord Kaname started, "That can only mean one thing, she loves you and you love her."

"I knew it!" Hanabusa said and Lord Kaname back handed him.

"Most likely she felt pure ecstasy," Lord Kaname continued.

Hanabusa chuckled.

"Don't even say it you sick little pervert," I said knowing what he was thinking.

"Falling in love with her was very dangerous," Lord Kaname finished.

"I couldn't help it," I said.

JEWELS' POV

"Not now Akiko," I said as I walked into the dorm room and saw that Akiko was ready to ask all sorts of questions.

"Well fine," she said crossing her arms.

I went to take a shower and sat on the floor of the shower stall and just let the water hit me.

"_I never felt anything like that before,'_ I thought as I sat there.

It was hard to concentrate in school the next day and I even skipped out on lunch.

"Wow you're no sitting IN your tree?" Akiko asked.

"Didn't really feel like climbing," I said.

"Okay," she said before walking off.

"You've never not sat in this tree before," I heard Kain say from behind me.

I turned and looked at him. "I just didn't feel like it," I said.

He sat down looking slightly nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I um…found out why that didn't hurt," he replied pointing to my arm.

"Oh," I said.

"I love you and you love me," he said, "At least that's what Lord Kaname said."

"I…um…well you see…the thing is," I started, "I have liked you for a long time and you're really nice to me and I guess I-."

"I love you too," he said.

He leaned over and kissed me and I gladly kissed back. My first real kiss was to a vampire and I love him and he loved me, I could ask for anything more.

* * *

_**Jewels: I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
